Yokai Watch murder
by Sakura Bloomer
Summary: welcome to the world where yokai are not everywhere but around nearly anywhere
1. a friendship has bloomed

message from myself first please enjoy my story and warning if you are not good with people dying do not read ok just had to get that out of the way

you were walking back home after school in a good mood you said hello to your mum and dad when you walked into youre room it was a mess you started searching for who did you only to find nothing then you hear footsteps on the room "hello who is there?" you said "hello are you looking for me?" the odd looking person said "yes i am who are you?" "my name is venoct and im a yokai a ghost like spirt like thing" venoct said "ok thats great and all but did you make my room a mess!" you angryly yelled "no i think i know who did it" venoct replied "well who then?" you asked before venoct could say what he wanted a voice said "i did it" venoct face went white as whipser's face if not whiter "sha-sh-sha-shad-shadow venoct" venoct stuttered "im taking your name is shadow venoct then" you said calmly "yes it is child" "well i think i need to clean up my room now thanks for trashing it i geuss"  
"wait child before you go take this" venoct gives you his medal then shad venoct does (that is shadow venoct's nickname shad) "thanks" "child dont bother cleaning this room i will do it for you" light venoct said and then handed you his medal (note when im typing this out its very late for me nearly mid-night so if i made some errors its ok just let me know and i will change them) 


	2. more friends

venoct , shad , light and yourself walked down to a cave for a camping trip when you got there you were meeted by arachnus "what are you four doing here?" he said "where here to camp for the night and you are?" you said "my name is arachnus and this is my home" you replied nicely "ok sorry to bother you arachnus" you said as the four of you stated to walk away arachnus gave you his medal and went into the cave when you got to the camp site you started the fire and were eating marsh mellows and enjoying them then you started to eat some choc bars then bushes started to move and jibanyan jumped out to take the choco bars "hello my name is jibanyan i am sorry but i cant stop eating choco bars its a bad habbit" he said before eating them all "our choco bars well we have more food but anyway its nice to meet you jibanyan" you said "its nyaice to meet you to" jibanyan said like a cat and gave you his medal after that everyone went to sleep (10 hours later) you woke up and on your way back you saw blizzaria and swelltier and they gave you their medals and you were on your way back home then you read a letter from your school saying there is no school tomorrow and you went and played video games and watched tv then went to sleep (please leave me some comments and some things that might help me out because im sleeply and i cant type much more before i fall asleep) 


	3. the secret

all the friends you had gathered over the last 2 days meet at a house as you all entered blizzaria said "what if we get locked in?" "dont worry i got the key" you said calmly at this time venoct and light were looking a bit off not badly but a bit sus as everyone looked around the door slamed shut and was locked you ran down to the door and the key didn't work " OH NO WE ARE TRAPED!" blizzaria screamed "we might be but we can try to get out" shad said jibaynan looked for some choco bars and didnt find any "no choco bars FUCK!" jibanyan screamed "hey hey jibanyan dont sware dude" you yelled "i can sware when ever i god FUCKING WANT TO!" jibanyan yelled "ok you two brake it up" swelltier said "hang on where is venoct?" venoct poped his head down the stairs "im up here!" he said everyone walked up stairs and the house got creeper there were chairs with tons of spiders bones skeletons everywhere nearly "i dont like it up here" arachnus said "um how you are a spider yokai are you not" blizzaria said "fair point" arachnus replied venoct and light walked in to another room "hey guys is it just me or are those two a bit sus?" you asked "no its normal with those two" shad replied (shorter chapter but im working on a bigger one next time) 


	4. IS THAT BLOOD!

as venoct light and arachnus walked in to a room everyone else and two people walked in to others as that happened arachnus venoct and light all screamed and only venoct and light were standing horrorfided from what they just saw "ok jibanyan sware as much as you want right now WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE WHY IS ARACHNUS ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!" you yelled "we dont know it was so quick we saw what it was but not its weapon" venoct said as blizzaria and swelltier got there blizzaria nearly fainted then more screams were heard but no one near you did it everyone ran down the hallway and found a pool of blood in a room with 2 yokai very scared shogunyan a legend and komasan and komasan is on his knees holding what looks to be komajiros corpes crying "ok what happened here you two?" "we dont know we walked in here and komajiro was dead" shogunyan said "well same thing happened to us" light said as venoct showed them arachnus's corpes "OH MY SWIRLS!" komasan yelled "this is not good someone is after us" shad said "hang on where was light when we heard the screams again?" blizzaria asked "she was not with us!" shad said light slowly backed up "wo wo i was come on guys" light said panicing "lets take light out for good!" you said and light was bleeding to death and everyone walked away "serves you right you killer" shad said as people walk in to a room again venoct came with me but then the screams came from the other side and swelltier was on the ground blizzaria had a ice sword in her hands but it didn't look like a fighting pose more of a defence pose "it happened again guys and he came for me to i dont know if its a boy but it did" blizzaria said "again we are getting no where with this" you said as you kicked a can "how is this happening all the time" venoct replied (so who do you think the murderer is now) 


	5. The Traitor

everyone was scared of each other and backed away "ok this is it shad myself and blizzaria are staying in this room everyone else if you can trust the people can and hide with them!" you said blizzaria drags swelltier's copres to see if she can see what happened to him what the weapon was as you and shad were building a fort and you made a bow and some arrows to defence yourself "blizzaria can you make me some ice arrows please" you asked and she made them for you venoct dug into your room and just ran "go guys it happened again!" komasan was on the floor and shogunyan on the wall sitting with scars and blood all over him venoct had what looked to be his leg broken and alot of blood on his face "komasan died right in my face and i was so spooked and i came right for you" how can this happen" jibanyan said the lights went out "what happened?" shad asked "lights went out damn" you said and you hear fighting "ARGH" jibanyan said and blizzaria got a fire lit but to late as shogunyan looked to goten hurt by jibanyan who was throwen to the wall by someone buthe didnt mean to kill shogunyan "this is not going good" venoct said fire goes out and you end up tied to a chair naked so its more painful and venoct on the ground slowly dying and shad next to you tied to another chair watching venoct die "i cant watch this you said" as venoct as getting cut by blizzaria "YOU FUCKING CLOSE YOUR EYES ARE YOU ARE DEAD NEXT!" blizzaria yelled blizzaria draged venoct's corpes out of the way and quickly ended shad's life and then you were next and you were helpless and you died a slow and painful death 


End file.
